Dracon the new member of dats
by Kamen Rider W
Summary: please read and review
1. 1

-1Authors note I do not own any part of digimon savers except my digimon and dracon

Takes place shortly after Touma and Daimon join up

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It starts off with the alarm going off at DATS headquarters

"sir a digimon has been detected." Officer Megumi Shirakawa says

"Give me a location" captain Satsuma replied

"location is………America! Sate of …..Wisconsin, city location Manitowoc" Officer Miki Kurosaki replied

"Contact Tohma, Masaru, and Yoshino, tell them that they leave tomorrow." Satsuma ordered

--------------------------the next day------------------------------------

"our flight leaves in two hours is suggest we get going to the airport for we can get to Wisconsin." Yoshino told Masaru

"Aww come on why do I have to go, can't you and Touma take care of it." Masaru complained

"The digimon might be too powerful for me and Touma. And besides if he's powerful you can fight it." Yoshino explained to Masaru

"That's all I need hear come on Agumon lets get to America!" Masaru exclaimed

"Right Aniki let's go and kick their ass"

"Oh great, their gonna be like this the entire plane ride, right now I wish I was Tohma he has a another private plane, he's loaning this one to us for right now. " Yoshino said to herself

-----------------on the plane, 20 minutes after take off--------------------

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Masaru was already asleep

"thank god they're asleep for I can get some rest"

-----------arrive at Manitowoc airport and after passports check and everything--------------

"Thank god Tohma's here, now we can go off in search of that digimon and kick it's ass!" Masaru exclaimed energetically.

"Luckily DATS gave me a device for we can scan for any digimon within a hundred mile radius." she said while pulling out a device that looked like a GPS but with the DATS logo and a scanner attached to it. "alright, I need Agumon, Lalamon, and gaomon to come here." she said and scanned all three at once

"Okay all three of you are set in the database. Device is scanning………… Digimon scanned within 4 miles southeast . Standing still!" Yoshino said kinda surprised

"alright! Now we can go and kick it's ass!" Masaru exclaimed with joy

"Right behind you Aniki." Agumon said running up to Masaru into the DATS car.

"Come Gaomon lets go" Tohma said in an emotionless like tone

"Yes Master." Gaomon said while going into the digivice and at that time Lalamon went into Yoshino's.

-----------------after driving for about 10 minutes of driving and Masaru complaining about Tohma calling him Tonma

"Stop, we're here" Yoshino signaled to them as they got out at what to be at an abandoned parking lot

"you there have you seen any weird creature around here." Tohma said to somebody in a cloak.

"weird what do you mean by that" he said in an emotionless tone

"listen, if you don't tell us if you've seen anything weird your city might get destroyed!" Tohma Yelled at him

"Dracon, there are digimon around, those people each have one."

"Why are you the one that will destroy my city, I'm sorry but I can't let you do that!" Dracon yelled furiously

"shut up you little pissant do you know who you're messing with, I am Daimon Masaru, number one street fighter in Japan!" Masaru claimed his famous battle cry

"Well shut up and fight, Lupusdramon Realize!" A wolf like dragon digimon came out of a Gold and black digivice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: cliff hanger and by the way lupus is latin for wolf


	2. 2

-1Authors note: I do not own digimon I any shape or form just lupusdramon and his different evolutions sorry it took so long to write one case of serious writers block. Also review as much as possible I will even take flames (I'm review starved) I am writing this really late

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Lupusdramon came out all three tamers were in awe.

"Is that a digimon?" Masaru asked

"No it's a kitty cat, of course it's a digimon!" Tohma said

As they were arguing Yoshino was rubbing her temples in annoyance "They're just like little kids." She said

"Howling flame!" Lupusdramon launched a fireball about the size of Agumon's baby flame

"You forget I'm your enemy here, not each other!" he yelled

As they all realized their digimon Masaru was automatically trying to get his dig soul but lupusdramon was dodging every blow

"what the hell are you trying to do to lupusdramon?" Dracon asked

"Try…..ing….. to……. Get…..agu…..mon….to…..e….volve…" trying but failing getting slightly better after each try.

"Evolve? Oh you mean this" Dracon said pulling out his digivice while tossing it in the air, catching it, than the famous "digisoul Charge!

Lupusdramon was encased in a bright glow that his adult form Canislupusdramon was standing there

--------------------sorry to end it so short but I am tired and I'm going to bed . I wrote this for wouldn't forget

Ps write to me about suggestions how the fight will go.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Come on people review I need ideas damn writers block


End file.
